Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora
Colora City, Colora |Spouse = |Issue = |Name = Esteve Alberto Elià Oscar |House = Triado |Father = Dennis II |Mother = Anneliese, Princess of Colora }}Esteve (Esteve Alberto Elià Oscar; born 14 March 2000) is the elder child and only son of Dennis II and Anneliese, Princess of Colora. He is the heir apparent and first-in-line to the Colorian throne, holding the title of Hereditary Prince of Colora since 2007. Early life and education Esteve was born on 14 March 2000 as Esteve Alberto Elià Oscar, at Princess Elisa Hospital for Women and Children in Colora City. He was the first child born to Hereditary Prince Dennis and Hereditary Princess Anneliese, and the fourth grandchild of Dennis I and Christiane, Princess of Colora. His father comes from the House of Triado, while his mother is Lungarian countess from the House of Enneförde; through his mother, he is of one-quarter Karsylvanian ancestry, coming from the noble Ciobanu family. With his birth, Esteve became second-in-line to the Colorian throne, behind solely his father. Esteve was baptized as a member of the Eurean Catholic Church on 15 July 2000. He has one younger sister, Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet, who was born in 2001, when Esteve was one-and-a-half years old. Esteve spent his early life residing in an eight-bedroom wing in Porxas Castle. When he was seven years old, his father acceded to the throne and the family moved into the castle's main residence, which is where Esteve spent most of his upbringing. Esteve began his education in 2006, attending private schooling in Colora City. He enrolled in the Eurean School of Colora, where he was shy yet excelled in the sciences. Esteve graduated from the school in 2018, subsequently moving to Porem to enroll in the Franquet Institute of Engineering at the University of Porem, where he is expected to graduate with a degree in aerospace engineering in 2023. Heir apparent Following his birth, Esteve became second-in-line to the Colorian throne, behind his father Hereditary Prince Dennis. In December 2006, Esteve's grandfather Dennis I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. His condition began to gradually worsen, until he died on 22 June 2007 at Porxas Castle. Following the announcement of Dennis I's death, Esteve's father proclaimed as Prince of Colora as Dennis II. Following the proclamation of Dennis II, Esteve officially became heir apparent and first-in-line to the throne. He was granted the title Hereditary Prince of Colora, and later assumed the duties of an heir apparent upon turning 18 in 2018. Personal life Esteve was raised bilingually in both Vasalonian and Lungarian. He is also fluent in English, Draconian, Regian, and Romanish, while he can understand some Karsylvanian due to the influence from his maternal grandmother Nicoleta Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling. Since 2018, Esteve has resided in a two-bedroom apartment in Porem, with a friend from school. Titles *'14 March 2000 – 22 June 2007': His Royal Highness Prince Esteve *'22 June 2007 – present': His Royal Highness The Hereditary Prince of Colora Category:2000 births Category:Ciobanu family Category:Colorian people of Karsylvanian descent Category:Colorian people of Lungarian descent Category:Colorian royalty Category:Eurean Catholics from Colora Category:Eurean School of Colora alumni Category:Franquet Institute of Engineering alumni Category:Hereditary princes and princesses of Colora Category:House of Triado Category:Living people Category:People from Colora City Category:University of Porem alumni